How The Andalites Came To Be
by Lilith the Queen
Summary: The genesis of the Andalite race.


Cha-Zarine, the goddess of the Andalite homeworld, floated in space with her father, Kai-Rashav. She was only a planet, with nothing on her; no ornaments to beautify her. So she said to her father, "Please give me beauty." 

Her father did not see that she was sad; he was blinded by his love for his only child. He told Cha-Zarine, "You are beautiful enough, daughter. You do not need ornaments; they would only hide your true beauty. Be happy with your loveliness." 

Cha-Zarine wept, and pleaded, and begged her father to dress her in plants and water. But her father stayed firm, telling her that she was already beautiful enough. 

At last, Cha-Zarine's brother, Vay-Koral, came to her rescue. He told her, "If your father will not make you beautiful, I will, sister." Cha-Zarine was grateful, and asked him to make her as lovely as he had all the other planets. 

Kai-Rashav overheard this conversation. He was furious, and cast out Vay-Koral for all time, declaring that Cha-Zarine was better than him. So saying, he went to work making Cha-Zarine beautiful. He gave her grass, and trees, and flowers, and water. But he had no imagination, and only gave her a few kinds of each, unlike the other planets. Blessed with Vay-Koral's imagination, they had thousands of kinds of grass, and flowers, and trees, no one the same. 

Cha-Zarine was happy for a time, and content with her newfound beauty. But soon, watching Vay-Koral create animals for the other planets, she became discontent again. 

"Father," she asked Kai-Rashav, "please give me animals, so that I may be of use to something." 

Her father, again, was blinded; this time, not by his love for his daughter, but with admiration for the job he had done making her beautiful. He told her, "Animals would eat your grass and your tress; they would soil your meadows and defile your forests. Be happy with your loveliness." 

Vay-Koral overheard this, and told Cha-Zarine, "If your father will not give you animals, I will, sister." 

Once again, Kai-Rashav was furious, and cast him out. He then set to making animals, but got tired of it after the first few, so the Andalite homeworld does not have as many kinds of animals as other worlds. 

Cha-Zarine was happy for a while with her animals, playing with them and watching them grow. But soon she tired of them, and watched Vay-Koral creating people for the other planets. 

She came to Kai-Rashav again, and begged him, "Father, please give me people, to enrich my beauty and to give me happiness." 

Her father was blinded again, this time by anger. He thought he had made a tremendous sacrifice in giving her animals, and would not give her people. "People," he told Cha-Zarine, "would kill your animals. You do not need them. Be happy in your loveliness." 

Vay-Koral heard this, again, and told his sister, "If your father will not give you people, sister, I will." 

Kai-Rashav was furious again, and cast out Vay-Koral. He told his daughter, "Very well; I will give you people. But do not ask me for anything else." 

Kai-Rashav created a race of people he called the Andalites. He created them in his image; strong, proud, and brave. But he also created them to be arrogant and stubborn. 

Cha-Zarine was quite happy with these new people, and she enjoyed watching them live. But soon, she grew sad; her people were killing each other, and she did not know what to do. 

Za-Lavarne came to her, and told her, "Daughter, if your people are killing each other, you must find something else for them to do." 

"But what will they do?" cried Cha-Zarine. 

Vay-Koral suggested, "Let them be at war with another people. That way, they will not kill one another." 

Cha-Zarine was not happy at this suggestion, being peaceful at heart. But her father, Kai-Rashav, who hated Vay-Koral with all his heart because he had not created him, thought it was a wonderful idea. So he told Vay-Koral to create a race of people that the Andalites would be at war with. 

Vay-Koral, disliking his uncle, did not want to make a truly glorious race for him. So he created a race of slugs that would take over people, and perhaps make Kai-Rashav think over his decision. He named these slugs the Yeerks. 

Soon, Vay-Koral and Kai-Rashav got tired of fighting with each other. Vay-Koral, to try to show his willingness to stop, cut off one of his eye stalks. 

Za-Lavarne, when she saw this, cried out in dismay. Her cry echoed to the far reaches of the universe, and created more galaxies. 

Vay-Koral's cast-off eye took root in one of these galaxies, and became the Crayak. 

Kai-Rashav, not to be outdone, cut off one of his hands. He flung it out into the void, and it split apart and became the Ellimists. 


End file.
